The day Satan saved the World
by immortal7
Summary: The end and may be the begining of something new. Chapter 10
1. enter the storm

Disclaimer if you actually believe that I own dragonball z. please let me live in your world.

The Day Satan Saved the World

Lets start the day 7 years in the future. Today we have a celebration it is experienced the world over. Today almost the entire world gathers to honor her hero. After seven years we honor him for the defeat of Cell a genetic monster of untold horrors. And we honor him because that's what he told us to do. And we all know that Mr. Satan would not lie to his fellow human beings. 

That's one side of the story. Another is not so pretty, but rather brutal. A young boy grows up with out the love of father. His older brother blames all there problems on his very soul. He remembers the day after Hercule claimed victory. He mainly remembers how the world turned black and poured her angers and sorrows out in the form of rain. Many people lost their homes and valuables but that was nothing that they truly lost when the death of her true hero came to pass. And the day Satan claimed the support of Earth's people. The day he saved the world.

Know let's start out the true story on the day of celebration. Where our hero's son flies toward the school his mother insists he attend. He wonders what he should be today. It did not seem right to be that happy-go-lucky boy he was at school. Maybe he would let the charade fall and truly be who he is. Maybe today was his day. 

The first period of the day and Ms. Frost was about to right her usual tardy slip for one Son Gohan. It was pretty much a routine. She could not remember a day she had not written one for her favorite student. She thought he was a real joy to have in her class mainly cause he challenged her in a way no other student in the entire school knew how to do. That's when she noticed something move in the upper row of her classroom. She noticed him almost on sight, yet she knew she did not know this person. There sat Gohan almost 20 minute early and just staring of in to space. His aura of kindness and understanding was completely gone substituted by a feeling of sadness and hatred. This was supposed to be a glorious day for the earth and yet he seemed to be on the edge of depression. 

Then her most popular student came in. She had her usual frown on and look of determination. Unlike most other people at the school she knew Videl had a very hard life. She was a very private person who was always swarmed with reporters and fans of her dad. And maybe was the loneliest person she had ever seen.

Videl took her seat near Gohan and noticed he was actually here on time. "So what you doing here so early. Did your need for education actually get you up on time?"

"No I just never went to sleep last night. Know if you wold please just leave me alone." With that said he just turned around and stared \into space. So Videl decided that it wasn't a good day to mess with Gohan.

Soon curiosity got the better of her and she slowly turned towards her best friend. "So Gohan why aren't you all happy and joyous today. I figured that every body would be happy today especially after what happened all those years ago. I mean aren't you happy to be alive?"

"Let's say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Not everybody is happy today and not everybody will ever be happy today. And I would rather be dead today. So let me ask you to leave me alone." 

While the conversation was being taken place between Gohan and Videl, Erasa and Sharpener took their seats. And the teacher announced that class would be short today and all they had to do was write a quick paragraph. "Class I want to know where each and everyone of you were doing when you heard the Mr. Satan had saved the world from Cell. You have 12 minutes then you all can leave entail the assemble starts."

Everybody had the paper done in 5 minutes except Gohan and Videl. They both took the whole 12-min. to complete the paper. Then the Ms. Frost announced that they could all leave. Gohan was the first to get out of the class even from the back row. He went to his locker and started to leave the building. 

That's when Sharpener spotted his "favorite" nerd. And went running towards him to catch him for some fun. "Hay, Gohan what were you doing when you heard? Studying or crying in your mommy's lap?"

"Shows what you know. So why don't you just shut up and leave me alone." This all came out so calmly that everybody, but Sharpener backed away.

"What's this nerd boy gain a backbone over the weekend."

"No, "Nerd Boy" was just messing with your perception. Making you see things that aren't entirely true." Gohan then just started walking away when Sharpener grabbed him and spun him around. "Nobody messes with me Gohan. You would do good to remember that."

At this moment Gohan started laughing. "So you think your so tuff. Yet me show you some thing that hardly anybody else knows." He pointed towards a locker. " Know watch carefully, cause I'm only gonna fucking do this once. This locker represents you. Now watch." He slowly raised the lowered his hand on the locker. Causing it to explode into shrapnel. "Know it represents you after fucking with me. Got it. Good. Know leave." With that he started walking again. Leaving Sharpener to stand in his own piss. 

Videl just stood there in shock. Was this the same Gohan who wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to? Mainly she was surprized to see him so pissed off and at the world in general. Slowly she moved from the spot she was standing at and followed him out the door. " Where's the real Gohan and who are you?" she said jokingly. 

"He never existed. Your friend was just the imagination of an old woman. I have just never let anybody see through the mist. Know I have important business elsewhere excuse me." With it all said he simply walked down the street. Leaving a very confused and worried Videl.

A/n please review. And all flames are read with an open mind. Anyway I just want to see if any body likes where this is going. Tell next time 


	2. wind tunnel affect

Disclaimer: me not Japanese so this means it not possible to own DBZ at this point in my life.

The day Satan saved the World

Videl finally found Gohan walking away from an orphan's home. She was still a little pissed at him, but mainly shocked at the way he treated her. It had taken her the better part of an hour to find him, but mainly she wanted answers. "Gohan what were you doing in there? I mean last thing I know you tell me the person I know is just a mask and then you're in children's home. What is up with you to day?" 

" Nothing that you would under stand. And I just having a very bad day ok. So can you just please go back to the school? I mean you have to talk in that assembly about your dad don't you." 

" Shit your right. Man all this time chasing you and I forgot. Well come on lets go. I mean your coming to aren't you?"

"Maybe. Well I'll see you around." With that he just walked off toward a capsule corps. Building. 

"What do mean see you around. You're coming with me. And that's final. Know lets get going." Slowly grabbing his arm and pulling him with her. 

"Would you ever hang around a murder or a killer? Know I want you to think about this carefully. As if it were the most important question of your life."

"Well I guess I wouldn't," she said with a nervous tone in her voice. 

"Then I suggest that you leave quickly. For you are in the presence of one as we speak." With that said he started to walk towards the large building again. 

"Gohan would you please quit saying things like that. You're scaring me. And to answer your question it depends on whether or not you did it on purpose." Her voice shock as she said but the volume eagerly met the demi-sayians ears. With that he turned back around. 

" Well let me tell you I did it on purpose. I've seen things that you can never imagined. Killed people who would have killed you, everyone you know, and more. Saved the world, universe, and my sanity. I want you to know the world isn't fair. The universe just plays cruel jokes on you and then you die. So I gave up and just went with what everybody thought was good for me. That's how Gohan was formed. Sure I was here first, but nobody thought I had a right to exist. I always had to study, train to save the world, watch my friends die, and then go bring them back only to see it all over again." His voice was about to leave him and the widows that were left standing were glad. "I just want everybody to leave me alone. And let me be me." With that me just broke down and cried in the middle of the street.

Videl quickly crouched down so he could lean on her. Her shirt was beginning to feel really damp, but she didn't mind. She just hoped that he would be better soon and not feel so destructive towards her. She just hoped he could learn to trust her.

"Videl let me ask you something. What were you doing when you heard your dad won the Cell games?" he said slowly wiping tears from his face. 

" Well I was at home. Praying for my dad to come home safe and sound."

"You're the lucky one then. You know it's kind of funny. Sharpener was right about one thing. I was crying in my mom's lap. Cause when I heard that your father had saved us from Cell I had just got done burying some flowers." 

"Gohan why would you be crying over some flowers I mean it's kinda lame?"

" Know that's the kinda attitude I would expect from Sharpener, mainly cause you didn't let me finish." Slowly he made sure his voice would be just as calm as possible and his face didn't contort. " Because the flowers are all I had left to bury after my father died since there was no body."

She just looked at him funny. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or he was being serious, but then how could anyone be so calm about saying something like that. The whole conversation was weird and now she felt like she missed the punch line or something. "Gohan did I miss some thing. I mean you just said you buried flowers because that's all you had and it looks like it doesn't even faze you." 

Damn that girl. Was all he could think at the moment. Why does she always try to analyze every thing? " Well, maybe I try to not let it get to me." He said so innocently that almost anybody would have burst into tears just at the thought of such a poor creature enduring so many hardships. 

"Why do you care about me Videl?" He said his voice showing how the stress of all the years of just surviving had just made him doubt all that seemed to care. " I mean what do you want from me? That's all anybody does. Act like they care then just leave when I do what they wanted. So I'm asking what do you want from me?"

Videl just stood there for a couple of minutes. That wasn't the kinda question she was prepared to answer. Sure the answer was entirely too easy. Just the right way to say it had slipped her mind. So she decided to just let the words flow form her soul. " I guess what I want form you Gohan is to be your friend. You know what it's like to feel alone in a crowd. I know you do I've been watching you since the first day we met. And you no why? You're the first person not to care I'm Hercules' daughter. You saw me a Videl. And you want to know how many people have done that since the Cell Games. 2. That's right two. You and believe it or not Erasa. Sure she like the thought that her best friend is Hercules' daughter, but she still sees me as me. And if you want I can see you as you are. All you have to do is show me who you are." 

" I guess I can try to be my self for a while. So are you ready to go back." He slowly took her hand and was about to take off towards the school when he heard a scream. The voice was familiar yet a stranger to his ears. He turned around and the world stopped as if on pause. He saw the bullet about 4 inches from her breast and the sniper about 200 yards out sitting in a widow. The Barrel of his gun was tipped with a silencer. Gohan could see the smoke slowly exit opening of the attachment. He didn't know if he could move fast enough in his current form, but he would try. And then somebody hit play.

A/N I hope that this keeps up with everybody's expectations. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed for the last chapter. I hope you at least glance at this piece and give me your opinion. Also I would like to everybody to read my other fic "The End of an Era" and tell me what you think. Till next time. Please review.


	3. eye of the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own

Warmth of God

'So this is what it feels like to be dead. I always thought that there would be a feeling of fulfillment. Right now all I am sorrow and fear. Isn't the light suppose to be warm and inviting. Well I guess I'm not going to heaven then. Maybe I did something horrible to the world by being the way I am. I guess I better stay away form the light. Cause I don't want to die. "Gohan where are you?" Then the light disappeared as if someone heard her plead.

Then she caught a sight of him. Her savior, friend, and worst nightmare. All stood in the same place. All were the same person. All scared the shit out of her. And all he was doing was standing with his arm out towards where she had last seen the bullet. 'Wait I'm I bleeding.' With that thought she searches her body and found not so much as a scratch. And for some reason that bothered her. And that's when she noticed something else. Just down the block was a gaping hole in the side of the building with smoke rushing out of it. And then she noticed something else hanging by a thread was the gun that should have shot her with something red still holding the handle. 

Nobody knew what had happened and they all started to rush the golden-hair man. He was after their Videl and need to be stopped. And they attacked him while say curses and sayings like devil's spawn and bastard's child. All the while not noticing that the attack was not ever fazing the demi-sayain. And then they noticed the punches and kicks were like hitting a brick wall. Also that he was starting towards them. " You can attack me and talk about me but you do not talk about my parents. They both have given up too much for this little mud ball of a planet. Know leave them alone." With the final words screamed to everyone in the city, his hair grew longer and a sight of electricity bounced across his body. And she could only watch as the crowd started to levitate off the street. With one hand stretched out a ball of golden light formed. And that's when she stopped looking afraid of what might happen in the mere moments ahead for the crowd whose only fault was pissing of the wrong person in attempt to save her. 

She rushed mindlessly towards Gohan. Screaming for him to stop hurting people. And she saw him shake like her voice got though then fired what she thought was a bomb towards them any way. She stood in front of him when the blast was fired. And this time she knew she would die. Her angel had crossed the line and might not be coming back. 

She was suddenly slammed into the ground. All she saw was a man with flame like hair wearing a pink shirt with the words 'bad man' on the back. He also was accompanied with a blond woman and a tall green man. Then she just stood in awe as if she had seen them before some place.

And that's when she put it together. The Cell Games. These were some of the fighters for the Tournament. And she also knew the Flame haired man from another TV broadcast; he was one of the aliens that attacked the Earth 14 years ago. He was suppose to be dead yet here he stood protecting her from the one person she thought would not hurt her. And the green guy almost was the Martial Arts champion a long time ago. Maybe she was going to be okay after this. 

"Brat calm down. What do you care what these people think. It's not like their opinion matters in the long run. Get a hold of your self. Besides think of what would happen to me after your mother and my mate got though with me because I let you kill a couple of baka humans." Videl finally noticed it was the man in the pink shirt that had said those words.

Piccolo just grinned to him self. HE saw Vegeta trying to cover his ass and still care for Gohan at the same time it was quite amusing to the Namek. " Gohan, come on kid lets just go home. You don't need to do this."

"Why don't you all shut up. And the do deserve this, all they do is praise Hercule like a bunch of idiots then even make this day nothing but a celebration to cheer on the Hero.

But you no what the Hero isn't here he died and they can't even see that. They make that Jackass a fucking God in their eyes and don't even see anything else." And he just continued ranting and raving. 

That's when it hit both Piccolo and Vegeta what day it was. And they both desperately were think of a way to get out of the mess The Onnas had caused. " Gohan! I think you need to think about this. Is this what your father would want. I will not claim I know much about him, but he was a good man and would not want this to happen to anybody. So just go with your friends and sort it out. Don't do something your father would disapprove with." The woman said. She had startled Videl because she forgot she was there. 

"Fine." And Gohan blasted off towards his home.

Vegeta and Piccolo followed soon after. " A little confused darling?" Videl just turned and nodded her head towards 18. " Then grab on I think Gohan can tell you what's going on." And 18 grabbed Videl and took off towards Gohan.

A/n Please review. I kind of know where this is going but need a few ideas. I'm also coming out with a new story soon and would like all my reviewers to look at it.


	4. Exiting the Winds leaving the mind

Disclaimer: Me no own

The Day Hercule Saved the World

Ch. 4 Exiting the winds

Man. How do these people do this? It's so fun. I never thought I would have this much fun flying. Then I have a problem to. What am I going to say to Gohan? He seems so tense and angry. In fact he kind scares me but that s just me. I wonder what he is thinking right now. Its really weird, that he could do that with just his hands, beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. I think he could have killed all of us a school with just the flick of the wrist. Man I can think straight right now. All I can see is the man who is my friend look so terrifying.

That's when we all stopped. The halt in mid-air kind of hurt, but I kept my complaint to myself. And then I saw the man that scared me to death. He looked like he normally did now, but something told me to be afraid. That and the look of terror on his face. 

"Videl I want to say I'm sorry. You just caught me on a bad day. And I don't think I'm going to be at school much longer if I go back at all. 18 can take you home if you like and I'll see you around."

How can he act like it's over. He can't leave just like that. What the hell is going on with these people? " Gohan why were you so mad today?"

" I guess because the world just acts like sheep. And my dad died on this day." Vidal heard the last part come out in a soft whisper. And she gasped as if a monster from a scary movie just appeared. And the day made a sudden sense. 

"Earth to Videl. Come on girl class is about to start. I mean I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes already. And I think Sharpener was starting to admire you too much. Also do you know why Gohan is so depressed? He acts like his dad just died or something."

A/N This chapter is short. It's mainly a turning point chapter so don't hurt me. Any way I hope to post sooner, but School is getting me. Later


	5. Hurricane dissapearence

Disclaimer: Not own my own list. 

The Day Satan Saved the World

Ch. 5 Hurricane disappearance 

Videl watch the day slowly drift away. The events that happened in her dream so far were coming true. Right now she was running to the hallway I order to stop Gohan from scaring the shit out of Sharpener, but she was a little late. There she saw Gohan about to pound locker. " Gohan! Stop we need to talk." This got his attention and his fist slowed to a stop.

" About what. How I shouldn't pick on creatures smaller than me. Well guess what it won't happen. Maybe I should just pick on the real resident bully. I hear she thinks she is top dog every where." The anger was flowing and his words stung as they were laced with hate.

" Is that what you think this is about Gohan. Well you little stuck up prick it's not about my ego at all. In fact I came to see how you were holding up considering this is the day your dad died." The instant she finished the sentence she regretted every word she had said.

The color in Gohan's face turned sheet white. His lips moved, but not even the sound of breath ran for the opening. " H-h-ho w did you know my dad died today? And why would you care?" The words were of a quiet nature, very heard by her ears. And she saw the tears start to flow form his cold obsidian eyes. And she was sorry that she brought up the subject and brought her friend to screams.

Realizing the danger Gohan could pose to the school she quickly hushered him out the doors. The timing could not be any more perfect to the school since it still shock form the blast on the outside. There stood the man who had killed to protect her life. Here stood the man who would probably be in the rest of her nightmares for life. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. From a lifeless black to an angeirful teal. 

The figure wasn't as menacing as he was in her dream. Yet scary non the less. And his build was so much more noticeable even with the baggy clothes. "Why are you so angry Gohan? I mean you're the nice guy anybody can talk to, so what's wrong."

" You want to know what the problem is. It's you and the rest of the idiots in the world who have no mind for them selves. You are all so blind I could destroy a city in front of the fucking naked and you would still claim I hit a switch or something on the ground to activate the bombs. Well guess what? All it takes is a little of my power and the deed is done faster then it takes for a bomb to detonate. So why does every body doubt what is in front of them?"

"I think they just don't wanna believe that you're real. I can imagine what's going though their minds." 

"Well well. I see I have interrupted on a very touching moment. All leave in a minute. How ever I have some business to attend to you sayains. I mean what would the Death of goku be with out an appearance of me." There stood Cell in his final form. A Power unimaginable. Completely different than the last time the Z-fighters faced the deadly menace of Dr. Gero. 

"Videl. I want you to run and don't look back. Know go." 

She just stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. Her friend was in desperate need of help. He might be going crazy. For why else would he start to fight thin air. "Gohan there is nothing there." These were the words she wanted to say, but was shot in the back before she could do so.

A/N sorry this took so long but with a combination of school, work, and writers block this chapter really isn't that good in my opinion. So bring on the flames advice and questions. And I hope to have the next chapter up sooner for those still interested in the story.


	6. Mind Turbulance

Disclaimer: If I owned it would be on TV

Ch. 6

The Day Hercule Saved the World

Mind Turbulence

How do you stare in to the abyss and not piss your pants? I have always wondered this. I mean you watch TV, read a story, and just imagine these heroes who would die for you. I guess I never believed in them tell I met one. The hero's name is Gohan. What kind of name is Gohan for a Hero, but I guess it works. He was here for me. Or at lest he would be if my dreams mean any thing,

.

I'm laying here bleeding and this is what I'm thinking about I must be losing it. My hero is standing there fighting an invisible enemy. How can I snap him out it?

"This is bull shit. You're not real. So why don't you just go fuck off or something."

"Oh but my boy I am real. Just look. Am I not the thing that frightens you the most at night? I can remember all your nightmares, your worries, and your dreams. Or how about I change my appearance a little." The mad man then changed to a figure so far from the past the young teenager thought he had forgotten him completely. " There is this more appealing. I figure this form would be more pleasing. What a way to end the adventure then by the man who started it all. What's wrong aren't you going to say hi to your dear uncle."

"Your wrong you know you don't know me. Because if you did you would realize that I'm not scared of that man."

"Oh but deep down you are and that's what scares you. Here is the only man up into this history that could take out your dad the worlds strongest. Vegeta couldn't do it, Piccolo, Nappa, Freiza, the virus, or the androids. Hell if he hadn't had let him take him I doubt that Cell Could have destroyed your father. He truly is the Universes strongest Fighter. And the only times he ever had to die was saving your ass. And that bothers you doesn't it."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I guess I struck a nerve. Sucks when someone is right doesn't it." 

" This is unreal. I mean is it possible for me to win this fight. Can one ever truly defeat one self."

"Figured it out did you. And no you can not. You can just reach past and live on."

"So why are you here?"

" Because you told me to be. You might not realize it but I'm under your control. For if I controlled you nether of us would be here to day. And to tell you a message. Don't let me win. Cause if you I win we both die."

" I guess that makes sense. But where are we?"

"Where we always were. At your school. Right in front of Videl." 

"Oh and one more thing before I go it's about time to go back into our normal routine. I guess you'll have to play hero soon."

And then it ended the boy just stood in front of his school. Wondering if maybe he would have to fight again. And would he have to leave his mother this time instead of his dad. Could he do that? And what about Goten. "Gohan please help me" Echoed though his skin, and shattered his train of thought. 

Videl looked meekly at her Hero. He was awake and that's all she could think as the pain surges though the very fabric of the soul that inhabited the prison of a body. 

Gohan rushed Videl to the Hospital. And a figure keeps close to his target. To make sure she didn't see the break of day. And that's all I can say for the man never saw what happened next. After dropping off Videl in the hospital. The doctors tried to clean up the nasty shot in the back. They first shocked that anyone could last as long as she did with the wound as deep as it was. They also cleaned up and checked Gohan for any wounds since he had too much blood on him to just come from Videl. 

"I'm fine can all you just leave me alone. And when Videl wakes up tell that somebody else dropped her off. And give her this please."

And he walked out in to the world. A place so cold a man could freeze to death. Yet it didn't touch him and his heart froze solid.

Three Weeks Later

I see that you are awake. How do you feel?

The words didn't even register. "Where's Gohan?"

"Do you mean the young man that brought you in. Well he left and hasn't come back for the last few weeks. But he asked me to give you this."

And she swiftly ripped open the letter.

^If any one is reading this it means I have left. And you probably think of me of some body who saved you. Well I'm not a hero. Because Hero's don't kill their fathers, and bring misery among all those who see him. And I regretfully inform you the "honor" to tell my mother that I will not be coming home. And that she needs to get on with her life. And to my little brother hopefully he remembers nothing of me. And to the Z- Fighters. Its been fun. All you have nice lives. See you in the afterlife. And to my victim. Sorry to lay this on you. You have my gratitude.

Son Gohan 

439 mountain region

or Capsule Corp. West City. Ask for Bulma and say Gohan sent you.^

Then another fell out. 

^Dear Videl,

I'm sorry that I could not save you. Sure you're alive, but it's my fault you're here in the first place. Well am going to let you go and get your rest. See you sometime.^

The Day Satan saved the world

She cried for he lied

The day will come that another will come

He is her true savior, but non-shall believe his tale

But those who saw what he could do

He is the strongest, weakest and the most unstable

But he tries to do the best he can

One day he will return and the party will start

For he shall come for battle and chaos

Then bring peace and order.

Only to leave as quick as he came

Leaving Satan to claim he Saved the World

AN any way I hope you review and give me some feed back. It's been fun but I think I might end it here and start something new. Mike 


	7. Enemy sighted

Disclaimer: Do not own but might one day

The Day Hercule Saved the World

Ch. 7 enemy sighted

I saw her enter the Tournament grounds. I guess I just hoped she wouldn't show up with the rest of them. Or maybe I just wished that I wouldn't ever have to have my heart broken again. Even if I have to break it my self. It's for the greater good of existence. It's for the better of my sanity that I don't get her involved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and do we have a tournament for you this year. With the return of two Champions and an impossible amount of uncertainty any thing could happen. In our first round of compitition we have. The first match starts out with Goku vs. Ma Junior. Next we go to Hercule vs. Jewel, Krillian vs. Puntor, Videl vs. Killar, Alex vs. Josh, Yamu vs. Tein, Spopovich vs. Spears, and finally Kyle Ashe vs. Vegeta. This line up sounds amazing so lets start her of. For those of you who remember the 23 tournament these two fighters were our finalist."

Goku just started to walk forward. He new he would win this fight easily. And right now he was thinking about the power spike he had felt earlier. Since he was only to be back for about 2 days he had wanted to spend about as much time with his family as he could and maybe they could think of a way to get him to stay back permanently. Other world was just so boring with out his friends to be there to share in the adventure. Let Gohan had not shown up to great him and he had found out that he had been missing for about a year. 

Just before the fight could even start up a blast of energy cleared the wall sending two figures with it. And out walked towards the bodies the clocked fighter Kyle Ashe. His walk picked up his pace as the smell of burning flesh smacked every body in to the face. The crowd was stunned at the brutality and the announcer was about to get in the way of the fighter only to be stopped by mere words. " I'm sorry but it seems as if you will be needing a few new contestants." And he continued to walk forward.

"You can get up I know your not dead majins." And his arm stretched out to form another blast. " That is unless you plan on not telling me where Babidi is." And he stopped for a minute.

The skinny fighter stood. His flesh healing scaring the crowd even more. " I will never tell you were my master is mortal. And if I did with a power as weak as yours you would never stand a chance. I mean I can feel you and you aren't even as strong a Pipi let alone Dabura. So try your worst."

"Key hint of advice. Next time try to make sure that your opponent can't read your mind while you talk and I was holding back. Masenko!!" And the figure permanently destroyed the figures. "Shin I know where Buu is lets go." 

And then the wind picked up and a man small in comparison with his companion materialized right in front of him. " Can you get a lock on the area or do we have to go there the old fashioned way?"

"The old fashioned way it seems, but it seems to me that we might need some help. Are you sure your friends are up to the challenge? I mean they haven't had the training you've had?"

" I can pretty surely bet at least two of the fighters. And the others really won't be far behind for the human race. And I once learned that it doesn't matter the strength, but the strength of the friendship that will pull you though."

" I guess. Kibito and I will go ahead and you can convince your friends to come and help us."

The clocked figure turned toward the Z-Fighters. And the all seemed to about to attack. He even saw Videl standing there with Piccolo. And he just shakes his head and started to laugh. " Mister announcer I hate to say this, but your tournament is about to be cancelled. And you are all so funny. I mean how many times do you have to start a save the world mission at these tournaments? Hell I guess the better question would be when don't you have to start the fight here." And they just stood at him and then Vegeta stepped forward.

"Boy do think you could take on four supersayains. And two of those Sayains pissed of because you just threatened their family. And if you still have the guts to take it on I would like to see 'em."

He laughed. " I assure you a mere Super Sayain would not be enough to stop me Vegeta. And any way I have a question. How many of you are up to saving the world again? And if you think you have the guts. Come with me."

" And who are you to lead us into battle. You won't even show your face coward." Mouthed of a certain Sayain Prince. 

However the figure just turned around and took off toward the sky. And in the mist of take of the hood fell off his head reviling a Super-Sayain in Stage Two. And suddenly the entire Group was blasted back by his power as if his clock was masking it. And the last words heard to the Stranger were of the young kid. The one who looked as if a clone of the man in a red gi. And they would haunt him for as long as he could live. " Daddy is that Gohan? And why is he so scary know?" 

A/n I thought I would end it after the last chapter but an E-mail and the last four reviews of my story. got me to get this chapter up. And I hope like it. More will come as the inspiration strikes. So until it comes Please review and give me your comments. Flames welcome.


	8. Into the valley of Death

Disclaimer: the product you are about to read is the fabric of the mind of a man high on Dew and unable to draw so take a guess

The Day Satan saved the World

Chapter 8: Into the valley of death

He flew on with out looking back. The group is quakely catching up, but he didn't care. He only talks to them about coming because Shin wanted them here. The fact that he even listens to that purple midget is beyond him. Since they had met Shin only proves that gods are pusses. Every time something big comes up they call in the mortals. All they talk about is there cosmic power, the biggest bluff in the history of any species. Sure being the supreme kai means he knows a few tricks but other than teleportation, he has zero uses.

The earth is having a good day. The sun is shining though a cloudless sky and the winds weren't blowing to fast, yet the feeling of something off taints the air. The feeling only further test out in theory if you look to the sky seeing the jet trails of beings fly across the sky. However only people with enough common sense realized the danger fast approaching and acted on the impulse.

So my son has been training to fight something. I see it in his aura. He stays in stage 2 now like we did with stage 1 all those years ago. I wonder what we will be facing shortly. I feel the energy. God how could I not have felt it's presence earlier. Is this what we are going to fight? Its energy seems more demonic than any thing I've felt in this universe. Why today? Does the universe have something against me having a good day with my family and friends? He's slowing down.

The nerve of that boy just showing up. I swear he is just like his father. Only comes for the fight. He cares nothing of the responsibilities he has. God the woman has practically been staying at my house since he left. The Onna is going attack him for details when he gets back. Sometimes she can be so … Shit the brat stopped.

The world slows down as the heroes stopped above the valley. Gohan glances around seeing for the first time who came with him to the battle ground. Vegeta, Tein, Krillin, his dad, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Videl all float a mere 15 feet in front of him. Vegeta starts to speak when Shin appears and admire a view at the fighters he thinks of as his champions. " Gohan says you all have the potential to be here so this is what we are doing. A monster created thousands of millennia ago is buried under ground in this spot. We are to stop the resurrection of it or it could kill you all and the universe. Its name is Boo, and don't let your egos get in the way. The demon gains power by engulfing other beings so now one here invincible. Be on guard a wizard and his minions are down in the space ship we are going to enter. He may not seem like much but he is desperate. And has a few demons with him so you have been warned. Let's go."

The supreme Kai and Gohan took off and land at what appeared to be a doorway. Gohan shifts his head over his shoulder and entered as the rest o the Z-warriors landed. The darkness felt good to be back in. He lusts for the fight to be finished and the promise he took fulfilled. The human populace just makes him sick and he can't wait to leave the planet. Besides Dream is waiting for him to return. Home sickness already brewing in his stomach, plus a nerveousment signal his anticipation of the end result. That and the stench is horrible. He just couldn't wait for the lower levels.

A door shut at what appeared to be an elevator shaft. The rest of the group appears nervous. Yet Gohan just stares at the wall. He turns at the sound of a door opening and some demon stepping out. He appears to be in a white suit of body armor slowly pacing into a fight mode. That's when Vegeta stepped up to the plate, and the fight states with simple nod of each opponent's head.

Sorry to any of those who followed this and I quit writing. Tell me if you liked it. All keep going regardless but reviews are nice. More to come as we descend lower in to the world of the monster Boo and see just who is pulling the strings behind the resurrection. And learn more of where Gohan has been.


	9. Meaningless Fights

Disclaimer: I do own DBZ just nobody believes me

The day Satan saved the world

Ch. 9 meaningless Fights

The demon just stares into the eyes of the Prince. The stupid creature laughs in the hollow room. The room shifts into a planet surface and he gets in to a fighting stance.

The creature boosts how he is far superior since he trains in gravity 5 time that of the pitiful mud ball of a planet.

Vegeta laughs in the face of Pui Pui since he didn't even feel the gravity shift it was so meaningless. "Next time you go to challenge a foe, make sure you are in the same class. I am a Sayian Prince. I train in 500 times this planets gravity daily so you better have more than a puny gravity shift to defeat me." The Prince then walks toward his foe as if he were out on a Sunday stroll. Pui Pui went to run to the exit. Yet he ran right into the barreled chest of Vegeta. The terror flashed like lightning in the eyes of the doomed demon. Vegeta just broke his neck. The body crumbled to the floor.

Videl screamed silently. She had heard the stories of the Z- fighters from Goten and Chi Chi. Yet the pure brutal ness never soaked itself into her consciousness until that snap echoed across the room. There was no pain just a look of surprise in the poor creature's neck. He may have been a bad guy, but did he deserve to die.

"Videl, you should leave. I mean sure you are strong for a human, but the creatures we are fighting right now is beyond almost everybody on this planets ability. So please leave. I promise to come see you afterwards." Gohan then just walked towards the hole in the floor that had opened up. He dropped down with Goku. Videl finally realized that the fighters had been gone for a couple minutes. So she left hoping that Gohan would keep his word.

The group glances around in the darkness. The scene before them was like the void into the dead zone. And then Goku heard movement. "Are you the next opponent? If so show your self."

"I have come to kill you if that is what you mean. The darkness doesn't suit you oh well." The creature charged only to meet the fist of Goku in to his face. The creature stepped back never even seeing the blow, next a kick to the gut. The blows came at such a rapid pace the creature was unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

"Gohan I thought you need our help. The Ginyu force could have kicked these guys ass."

"I don't need your help dad. He asked you to come. Everybody the supreme Kai. You can thank him for today's entertainment." With that said Gohan jumped though the next hole in the floor.

After Gohan jumped down the hole, everybody looked at Goku wondering why Gohan was so hostile. Goku was just as shocked as the rest. So he followed Gohan hoping to talk to his Son. Nobody even really paid attention to the Supreme Kai.

Gohan stared at the room. He could feel Dabura's energy. So this is the Ace. I can't believe he would resort to that Idiot. Babidi must think he is truly slick. I'm going to enjoy killing him. Then me and the supreme Kai are going to have a talk.

Then the group landed. To the right of them a Door opened to reveal a pink daemon in a blue spandex jumpsuit. He was the king of Daemons, Dabura. The sight almost made Gohan laugh. However everybody else could feel the evil aura and didn't move. The Daemon walked out laughing. He could just see his opponents and laughed. "This is what the Supreme Kai sent to save the world. You are a bunch of wim…cough…. Cough. hoo…www"

The king looked down to see a hole in his chest. The blood was little since the blast cauterized on contact. The pain was enormous and movements made him jerk up to see his opponent. Hovering in front of him was Gohan. His hands were overlapping in a move sequence the King had never seen before.

"Masenko-Ha"

Then the daemon slammed to the ground smoking from the life force blast Gohan unleashed to his head. The young demi-sayain didn't even stop to check out his handing work. The door was closing fast and he needed to stop it. He sent two blasts towards it and it came of the track. Gohan walked though the hole in the wall. "Babidi you better not have hurt her or I will kill you very slowly. You hear me you can't revive you monster in time so prepare to part with you life wizard!"


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: Still broke as hell and don't own a single thing I write. Insert tears.

A/N I've been meaning to type and post this for a while. It is the final chapter to a story I started way to long ago. I have had it written for about a year maybe almost two but I was with out internet for a long time and when I finally got it back I wasn't in a fanfic move so it got pushed a side. So if this is wack I blame my self completely and the fact is I just want to get it out. Im not making any changes and posting what I originally wrote. If the mood strikes me I might come back to the DBZ fold, but to be honest what is there left to write that millions of other have not already written before me. At least where this polt line is focused. So with out further stalling the tenth chapter.

Chapter ten. Aftermath

Gohan ran forward. He could feel the wizards life force. He could taste the fear. He mentally checked and saw that BUU wasn't ready to be hatched. The corridor ended with the midget magician staring at the egg that held BUU. Next to I was a body with long silver hair. Babidi turned around as a scream reached his ears. He started to run but Gohan caught him. Babidi got slammed into the wall so hard he he died after the first couple of hits.

"Gohan. Calm down you will hatch Buu. Babidi is dead you can stop." Gohan turned to the Supreme Kai. The murderous rage still flaring out his eyes.

"You promised me she would be okay Shin. I believe your words were I'll make sure she is protected. Is that what you call protecting somebody. She is dead you bastard. Give me a good reason not to kill you Shin. Dream is dead. I went along with your little plan. Save the universe one last time. After that you would leave me out of this little complex you have. Guess what the universe can't be with out evil. It won't happen. Now you die." He raise his hand only two people in the room saw the fist move.

Everyone heard the crash, Krillian first saw the hole next to Shin's head. Gohan backed off and picked up the body of the slain girl. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy. I'll be back to finish our deal, Shin so don't run off. Finish what you have to with BUU hide him better this time." Then he was gone teleported to some other far off land on Earth.

Piccolo walked up to Shin who was still shaking against the wall. "Well you're the Supreme Kai. Can you explain why all of us are here. Goku's on a time limit, Krillian and Tein are bored, and me and Vegeta don't like being in the dark. So talk. Before you do though a little piece of advice you skip on Gohan if he doesn't kill you I will. Now talk." Then Piccolo just grinned than leaned on the wall.

Shin started to relax "Gohan and I met about a year and a half ago. He was in a small town working as a assistant in a store. When I approached him he said he wasn't in the hero business anymore. After two months I convinced him that the universe needed him one last time than he could have whatever he wanted. At the time he was living with the young woman you saw dead. "

"Was that Gohan's girlfriend Shin?" squeaked out Krillian.

"No. the girl was an orpan Gohan was taking care of. Gohan made sure she was living better. She was part of the deal. I had people watching and guarding her, but about two weeks ago the house was attacked. She was taken. Evidently Gohan's identity was discovered and she was to be a hostage. Gohan and I were in another part of the universe finding ways to keep BUU contained fo eternity. She was like a sister to him. And here we are."

Tein spoke up. "Who is BUU, Shin?"

"BUU is a creature created by that piece of shit's father. It was millinia ago and we finally stopped their planet destroying rampage, but out of five Kai's I am the only surviving one left. So you can see why I didn't want it unleashed again. Now tell Gohan I'll be back. I'm going to destroy this thing. Or atleast make sure nobody finds it again." Shin and the egg just disappeared.

Everybody else left the space ship. Goku lagged behind. The world was so different. Yet is still got its self in trouble. Maybe I was wrong for leaving and staying dead. Krillian stopped and flew back to Goku "Are you okay bro? You look troubled."

"Krillian, would you come with me of a minute? Were going to do something I should have done seven years ago. " Krillian nodded his head. "Lets go Krillian." With that he grabbed Krillian and disappeared.

They arrived on Namek. It hadn't changed in the last seven years. The population gathered around. "Goku we haven't seen you in along time." spoke the elder Namek.

"I have a favor to ask you Elder, I need to be brought back to life. I was wondering if I could use the dragon balls."

The Elder looked up and saw the halo. "Wow. I didn't think the dead could walk on this plane, but okay I don't see why not."

The dragon was summoned and Goku go his wish. Krillian just smiled because his best friend was back for good. It seemed like everything was finally coming together. They said their goodbyes and than went home.

Meanwhile the rest of the Z fighters flew back to the tournament. A they arrived they were greeted b Videl, Bulma, and Chichi . The group was ready to head home when Goku and Krillian appeared.

"Kakarrot do I get that fight or you going to chicken out."

"We have all the time in the world Vegeta, I'm going home with my wife and son. Maybe next week. Talk to you all later."

"Don't play games with me Kakarrot. Wait were is your halo. So finally come home. Fine, next week Goku lets go woman." Vegeta walked away. Trunks followed after saying goodbye to Goten.

"Goku can eighteen and I come over? E have a lot to talk about."

"Chichi, what do you think?"

"Sure, but no fighting in my house besides I have you for awhile one nights wait is nothing."

Videl sat on the balcony of her widow. She hadn't been home much in the last year an half. Once she was released from the hospital she went and gave Chichi the message. The poor woman almost killed over. It was strange after having that vision of Gohan her world flipped upside down. Yet she knew it was true. She had Krillian and Roshi train her. She slowly instigated in to their world. It was completely amazing. Flying was the best part. She wasn't as strong as most of them, but was far from helpless. " I wonder if Gohan's coming back. He said he would talk to me."

"Penny for your thoughts." Videl jumped and fired a ki blast in the direction of the voice. The figure caught it in his palm. "So this how you greet all your visitors or am I just special."

She ran and hugged Gohan. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I told you I would. So I see you've met some of my friends. I guess you know some of my past now. Are you taking it in well. I mean that's a lot of history."

"Gohan shut up." He looked at her strange and then she kissed him. She backed off not knowing how he took it. Then he kissed her back.

The weeks went by and Videl graduated from High school. Gohan hugged and kissed her as she came down with her diploma. The whole group was present including Vegeta. The whole process of how close he had come to death with out know it scared him. He was having the nightmares more frequently as of late than he had in the last seven years. He always woke up from a dead sleep worried Bulma and Trunks were gone. He never told anyone, but he knew Bulma new. So he was trying to keep everything normal for them and accept the planets customs for his family didn't drift apart.

Goku being back seemed to calm things down and it was starting to look like another peace time. Than as they were leaving the ceremony Shin appeared to the group. "its done. BUU will not be coming back."

Gohan just nodded and pulled Shin away from the group. "How long if ever till some one ever finds him again.?"

"With hope never. However if with bad luck it will be long past your time to deal with ever again. "

Gohan felt some relief with that statement and walk toward the group. "If you ever need help again Shin I'll do it so feel free to come knocking." Shin bow to the gesture.

"Now Gohan I believe I have deal to complete with you . You can have what ever you want."

"You know what I want, but only if that's what she wants. I mean she is with her family know."

Shin smiled and suddenly the silver haired girl was next to him and took off in a dead sprint. She jumped and grabbed a hold of Gohan hugging him afraid to let him go. "Gohan I thought I'd never see you again. "

The tears evident as the cascaded down his shirt both from her and him.

"Its okay I got you. " Hugged her back and stared at Shin than bowed to him still holding on to the girl.

Shin smiled and was gone. Leaving Gohan to introduce Dream to the rest of his family.

A/N I hope those who read this enjoyed it maybe I'll write a sequel in the future. Maybe not later.


End file.
